moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Belneiros Laryn
"Stop confusing me for a Paladin, it's getting old." Early life Belneiros was born into a small family on the outskirts of Andorhall. His mother (Aluvial Laryn) was a was a teacher and his father (Marcus Laryn) a blacksmith in the military. At the age of three, Marcus was called away to assist the armed forces in pushing the Orcs back to the Dark Portal. This may contributed to him becoming, quote, "A little shit." due to his lack of a father figure. He was known to roam around and cause a bit of trouble with other local children and steal from various shops. At the age of eight, the Orcs were now fully on the retreat and the bulk of their forces had been pushes back into Draenor through the Dark Portal. The general area was deemed safe and one day a messenger arrived at their home to deliver a message. This letter was from Marcus, whom Belneiros or his mother had not seen for 5 years now. It was an invitation for the pair to visit Netherguarde keep, for his duties in the Military were nearing an end. They made the long journey (Which was probally filled with wonderous adventures, but that seems like a lot of effort to write down.) The pair arrived in netherguarde a few weeks later to another message. Marcus had been called upon unexpectantly and was now on the otherside of the portal assisting the war. Disapointed, Belneiros and his mother turned for home. Well, really just his mother. The boy, being who he was, decided to go see his father. Sneaking into a supply train, he made his journey into outland to see the Alliance forces. On the other side of the Dark Portal, he was greeted by a slowly dying planet, a few surprised recruits and one very, very angry father. The supply train was schedualed to return home within the week and the boy was ordered to "Stay to the back and keep yourself from getting killed until you can return home with it." A few days passed, the caravan was nearly ready to leave. But, seeing how nothing wholly interesting has happened yet in this backstory, the author thought it was about time for something to occur. The Orc Warlocks, in their attempt to open more portals into other worlds, finally cut the last string holding the planet of Draenor together. With a great bang and various other dramatic noises, the planet fell apart. The Portals on the planet either crumbled in upon themselves or ceased to work. Belneiros, his father and hundreds of other Humans were trapped on what was now a floating rock in the middle of the twisting nether. Life in the Outlands A world apart from his home, the was little left to do besides make a new life. The first few months were tough as Marcus was forced to watch over his son in a hostile enviroment. Eventually, some iteration of Honor Hold was created and the Alliance found relative safety. For the next few years, Belneiros slowly learned about basic fighting from the various Infantry and officers stationed about the outpost. He continued to live with the alliance forces for another four years, until the age of twelve. Attacks by Fel orcs were common and easily contained. Evenually, a much larger attack was rallied and went after the huamns. Belneiros, being the cocky kid he was, decided to grab a sword and kill one. This sook backfired and ended with him being chased out into The Hellfire Pensinsula by two very upset Orcs. A few miles later, he ended up losing the pair. Well, really he succeded in losing himself aswell. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Human